


As if we were in Titanic

by Sharmansbabe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Titanic Fusion, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, My 14 year old past self tried, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-16 22:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharmansbabe/pseuds/Sharmansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this back in August 2012<br/>This is not really a Titatic AU, but it's... just read it okay</p>
            </blockquote>





	As if we were in Titanic

 

 

 

 

       **A**  father was reading a story to his children to sleep. Two little girls, six each. Cute little twins. Their names were  **A** nastasia and  **Z** oey. He also had a little boy, **L** ouis, but he didn't like stories, so it was just him and his girls every nights. 

 

"And so the prince kissed the princess. They got maried and lived happily ever after. The end of the story."

"Oh! That is _so_ romantic!" exclaimed **A** nastasia.

"Daddy, was mommy the love of your life?" asked **Z** oey, curious.

"No, sweetie, unfortunately, no. There were others before her. The love of my life was a young boy named **L** ouis."

**Z** oey frowned, "our brother?"

"No, lovely," the father smiled, "a young man I met when I was a young boy."

"Can you tell us about him?" **A** nastasia said, getting more excited by the second.

"I am afraid you girls are too young right now. Maybe in the future."

"We won't forget!" The twin screamed in unison.

 

      **T** he father smiled one last time to his little girls and kissed them goodnight. As he switched the light of their room off, he felt his eyes becoming wet and he sighed. 

 

 

 

*******

 

_**Ten years later.** _

 

 

*******

 

 

 

      **A** father was cleaning the dishes. He was waiting for his teenage girls to come home from school. This story with that boy named **L** ouis, he really felt the need to share it with someone. Je had been keeping it for himself for the last twenty years as a memory, and he wanted his children to know it. To know about their father. To know about who he was before he had them. It was eating him from the inside. He didn't know why, but he had to. He finally heard the bus outside his house. Then the door. Then-

 

"Dad! We're home!"

"Ah, sweeties. I'm in the kitchen. Please, come here."

 

      **T** hey did as he told, their eternal smiles in their beautiful faces.

 

"Sit down, I have something to tell you about. Do you remember you guys asked me who was the love of my life about ten years ago? Well, now I feel like it's the time to tell you guys about it." 

 

  
**✝ ✝ ✝ ✝ ✝  
**

 

     **H** arry  **S** tyles, young man from the first class, rich, engaged, from a good family, some of them in the royalty. Everything to make people jealous. Everyone envies him for his for his alleged perfect life. But who has one, seriously? His family has money problems these times, what with his father dying two months ago, leaving all of his debts to his wife and only son. All that was left for him to do was to marry the one and only **Z** ayn **M** alik, whom was super rich. There was a time where he loved him, but since he hit him for the first time, he wasn't sure anymore, he was scared. Scared from his fiancé. He thought he loved him.. 

  
  
_Flashback._

 

   
      **T** hey were together, with **H** arry's mom, at a small ceremony hosted by one of their acquaintances. Yes, small. **H** arry thought there was about five houndred people here. A lot of guys, handsome ones. **Z** ayn was gone smoking cigars with some of his friends while **H** arry was alone at their table, bored out of his mind, drinking champagne. But then, a young man approached him and sat next to him, starting to talk.

 

"Good evening, my name is **L** iam," the young man said, holding out his hand for **H** arry to shake.

 

      **H** e was handsome. Terribly handsome.

 

"Pleased to meet you, I'm **H** arry."

   
      **H** e took it and shook it as they started to talk quietly. **H** arry already liked him, he was nice, funny, calm, smiling. Hell, he was perfect.

 

"So, are you in a relationship?"

"I'm actually engaged."

"Oh! That's awesome! To whom? Is she here?"

"He, and yes. **Z** ayn **M** alik, do you know him?"

**L** iam frowned, "idn't he the son of the man that owns ' **M** alik **I** ndustry'?"

"The one and only."

"You got yourself a pearl! He isn't only gorgeous, he's also rich as hell! You are so lucky!"

"I know, I love him very much," he smiled.

"Anyway, I'm gonna have to go."

"Okay then, see you, I hope. There's my number if you want to hang out sometimes."

"Of course! It was a pleasure to meet you, **H** arry."

"Same here!"

 

      **A** nd he went back to his own table as **H** arry watched him. But soon after, a hand gripped him and he was pushed into a bathroom. His eyes met **Z** ayn's angry ones.

 

"Hey, what's up, love?"

"What's up?!? I just got back and I see my fiance flirting with an other boy! That's what's up!"

"Wh-what? But, my lo-"

"SHUT UP!"

 

      **H** e got slapped. It rang in his ears. He didn't believe what just happened. Did **Z** ayn really just hit him?

 

"WHAT THE HELL **Z** AYN?!? THAT WAS NOTHING!"

"Freacking liar."

 

      **T** ears met his eyes, his hand still against his numb cheek and he started to run. He didn't stop when his acquaintances looked at him weirdly nor when his mother screamed his name. His run until he was back at his home, where he cried his eyes out. That same night, **Z** ayn called a thousand times, leaving him hundread of messages and saying sorry a billion times. **H** arry tried to believe him, to believe that he was really, truly sorry, but he couldn't find it in himself. His trust flew away. But he still came back with him at the end.

   
_End of the flashback._

  
   
       **H** is feelings were all messed up. If he hit him once, would he hit him once they were married too? Liam called him a few hours ago to ask him if he wanted to hang out around the town with him. He agreed, not wanting to let his fiance dictate his life. He was going to do whatever he wanted until he was truly **Z** ayn's object, that was for sure.    
   
       **A** fter getting ready, he left his apartment, telling his driver that he didn't need a lift, since **L** iam told him to meet him in a small café not very far from **H** arry's place, so he walked there peacefully. He was about ten minutes early, so he bought a coffee and waited for his friend to get there, which **L** iam finally did a few minutes later. But he wasn't alone. He was with a small blond, which had a big sheet in his hand. Liam introduced them.

 

"Hey **H** arry, this is **N** iall. **N** iall, **H** arry."

"Nice to meet you," said the small blond, smiling shyly.

"Same here."

 

      **T** hey shook hands and they walked out of the café, talking about whatever. It was as if they've been knowing each other for years, which was very pleasant. But the sheet that **N** iall had was starting to make Harry very curious. 

 

"So," **H** arry started, "tell me, **N** iall, what is this paper you've been holding?"

"Oh, this?" **N** iall looked down at it, "it's a drawing of myself."

"Can I see it?"

"Of course!'

 

      **H** arry looked down at it too, taking the paper **N** iall was holding out for him. It was only his face but it was so well-drawn, he was marveled by the way every lines seemed to be just perfect, it was a wonder how the author did that. **H** arry wanted one, oh yes.

 

"Tell me, who did this ?"

"His name is **L** ouis, a friend of mine. Why? You want one?"

"Oh damn, yes. It is so beautiful. Can I have his number, please?"

"Of course!"

 

      **N** iall gave it to him and they started to walk again for about ten or twenty minutes, but then **H** arry told them he had to meet his fiance to slip away. He got back to his apartment quickly and the first thing he did as he got there was to call this **L** ouis. It rang and rang and rang and Harry thought he wouldn't answer but after a little while, he finally heard a voice at the other side of the phone.

 

"Hello?"

"Uhh, sorry to disturb you, but one of my friends gave me your number because you do drawings and-"

"You want one?"

**H** arry gulped, "yes, that's right."

"Good. If you could give me your address, I'll be coming right away."

"Ri-right now?"

"Uh, yes, is that a problem?"

"No, of course no, it's perfect."

 

      **H** arry gave him his address and waited. And waited again. The minutes flew by slowly, as if an eternity passed between the call and right now.He _finally_ heard someone at the door and he felt relief. He really did come. But then, he felt anxious, he is doing something forbidden. Forbidden by **Z** ayn. He opened the door and his eyes laid on the most beautiful human he ever saw. He was like his drawing - beautiful and perfect. He stared at his face and then completely lost his thoughts when his eyes laid on Louis' gorgeous blue eyes, they were so beautiful. His body was perfect and his hair, he immediately felt the need to touch them and to play with them. He was perfect and incredibly beautiful. He finally smiled to him and let him get inside. 

 

"My name is **L** ouis **T** omlinson, nice to meet you."

"Mine is **H** arry **S** tyles"

 

      **T** hey kept staring at each other for a little while, but then, **H** arry's eyes saw a sort of clutch bag in **L** ouis' right hand. He pointed at it.

 

"What's that?"

"Oh, this?" **L** ouis looked down at his hands, "some empty papers, crayons and some of my drawing."

"Could I see them?"

"Of course."

 

      **L** ouis gave **H** arry his little bag, which he immediately took. Like **N** iall's drawing, these one were gorgeous. There were draws of literally anything. There were animals, women, men, kids. Every one more beautiful than the previous ones. While he was looking at them, **L** ouis got behind him and watched his work above **H** arry's shoulder. He told him he traveled a lot, that it was one of his favourite hobbies, even though he didn't have a lot of money. **H** arry looked back at **L** ouis and stared longly at his eyes.

 

"Could you draw me naked?"

**L** ouis' mind got blank, "y-yes.."

"Awesome," **H** arry smiled.

 

      **H** e started to undress. He got out of his hoodie, t-shirt, revealing his naked torso, of which **H** arry was quite proud, then his pants, and then he was entirely naked. **L** ouis looked a little anxious but stay professional even though.

 

"Okay, lay down on the couch."

"Like that?"

"Yes, yes. Put your legs back where you got them, like that, perfect. Now, try to stay put."

 

      **L** ouis started to sketch **H** arry's traits while **H** arry tried to do as he said and let his mind wonder. He really thought that Louis must be seeying people from another angle to draw them so perfectly, he had so much talent! He hoped **L** ouis was doing the same thing to his own drawing that he did to the other ones. He wanted his drawing to be even more perfect and beautiful than all of **L** ouis' other works, and he knew inside of him that it was how it will be. 

 

**L** ouis' serious facial expression made **H** arry laugh, "you're so serious when you're drawing."

**L** ouis smiled, "you should be too."

 

      **H** arry took a long breath and went serious again while **L** ouis refocused on what he was doing. He finished after an other dozen of minutes and **H** arry was really excited to see his work. He got dressed hastily and got back to **L** ouis, whom showed **H** arry his sheet. He seemed stressed as if he wasn't sure if **H** arry would like it or not. **H** arry's emerald eyes got so bright - he looked gorgeous. He looked special and so beautiful on this little sheet of paper.

 

"So," **L** ouis cleared his voice, "do you like it?"

"It's beautiful.." **H** arry said as he couldn't help but stare at himself, while **L** ouis stared at him.

"How are you gonna pay me?"

 

**H** arry looked up at the man in front of him, dropping off the paper on the couch and got closer to **L** ouis.

 

"I could pay you like that.."

 

      **A** nd he kissed him. He felt so many things in his stomach, he never felt like this before, not even with **Z** ayn, whom he loved with all his heart, well, whom he thought he loved, but now, this kissed made him feel so mixed-up. It was like he was in heaven, but it was only a kiss.

 

      **H** e put his arms around **L** ouis' neck and deepened the kiss while **L** ouis took him by the hips and made him closer to him - if it was even possible. Their tongues were fighting to show their dominance, it felt magic. **H** arry didn't want it to stop, ever. So much that he never heard his doorbell, but he did hear his cellphone ring. He instantly got away from **L** ouis to answer it, still a little disoriented from the best kiss of his life.

 

"Hello?"

" **H** arry? It's **Z** ayn. How are you, love?"

"Good, good."

"Awesome. Are you home?"

"Uh, yeah, why?"

"Because I just rang and you didn't answer."

"Shit," he whispered.

" **H** arry?"

 

      **H** arry hang up and he immediately heard **Z** ayn's louder bangs on his door and he hear him scream 'open the door' a couple of time. He looked at **L** ouis and without hesitastion, took his hand and started to run. They got out by the fire escape stairs and once they were on the ground, they started to run again. **H** arry looked behind him and saw **Z** ayn. **L** ouis got them both to his car before **Z** ayn could get any closer.

 

"Get in!" Screamed **L** ouis.

 

      **W** hich **H** arry did. Running out of breath, **L** ouis started to drive to nowhere in particular. The two lovebirds started to laugh and **H** arry took **L** ouis' hand. After around ten minutes of driving, **H** arry asked **L** ouis to stop for a second in a large and empty parking lot and **L** ouis obeyed. **H** arry went on the backseat while **L** ouis laughed. 

 

"Where to, lad?" **L** ouis joked, taking an old man's voice.

**H** arry got beside him and whispered sensually in his ears, "to the stars."

 

      **H** e dragged him on the backseat with him and he laid down, **L** ouis on top of him. He smiled and they kissed. It still felt magical and he felt the same things as before, maybe even more. Every little kiss they shared were magical. He never thought he'd feel something like that, it's so deep.

 

      **H** arry undressed **L** ouis from his t-shirt slowly while **L** ouis did the same for **H** arry's shirt, he started to kiss **H** arry's earlobe, kissing down to his neck to his torso, taking one of his nipples in his mouth and sucking it gently, then licked **H** arry's abs and happy trail to his boxers, where he stopped and got back to **H** arry's mouth, making him moan.

 

      **S** till kissing him, **L** ouis undid **H** arry's belt, stripping him out of his pant, leaving **H** arry almost nude, making his excitation clear at view, which made **L** ouis smile while **H** arry reddened. **H** arry did the same to **L** ouis and felt relieved to see that **L** ouis was as excited as he was.

 

      **L** ouis laid his entire body on **H** arry's, without actually being heavy to him, restraining himself with his elbows on both sides of **H** arry's head. **H** arry slide his hands from **L** ouis' hair to his hips and to his butt. The contact of their hard on and the position was making him crazy.

 

      **H** is hands slide in **L** ouis' boxers slowly and he felt the other man shiver as he undressed him of his boxers. Once completely naked, **H** arry started to stroke **L** ouis a little before **L** ouis straightened up and undressed **H** arry completely. They contact of their naked hard on was almost enough for **H** arry to come undone. **L** ouis slide his hand onto **H** arry's dick and started to stroke him slowly as **H** arry did the same thing to him. 

 

      **A** fter a couple of minutes, **H** arry stopped, taking **L** ouis by the hip with one hand, the other one going to **L** ouis' mouth, putting one of his finger in **L** ouis' mouth for him so suck, which he did. One his finger was all wet, **H** arry's hand got back to **L** ouis' ass and he started to play with **L** ouis' hole, fingering him a little, as **L** ouis moaned, but then, **L** ouis did the exact same thing to **H** arry. 

**L** ouis retrieved a bottle below the seat, a bottle of lube. After **L** ouis finished to finger **H** arry, he took **H** arry's legs and put them around his own hips and put a lot of lube on his dick and more lube on **H** arry's hole. He got slowly inside of **H** arry as **H** arry was trying to make himself more comfortable, but it still hurt. A lot. But once **L** ouis started to move, he forgot about the ache and he started to feel good, really good. He let out moans and whines and he didn't even care if he was loud, he needed to show **L** ouis that he was making him in heaven. Every time **L** ouis' dick touched that spot it made **H** arry see the stars.

 

      **A** fter about ten minutes of pleasure, they both came quite loudly, then kissed each other lovingly as they whispered some things to each other with all the honesty of the world.They put back on their clothes, going outside to take some fresh air. But then, Harry saw **Z** ayn's car not so far away.

 

 

" **L** ouis, look! He's here!"

"Too late for him, you're already mine.

**H** arry smiled, "we're going?"

"We're going," **L** ouis agreed.

 

      **T** hey got back in the front, laughing happily and they left this place where they succombed the sin of the flesh. They were driving quietly, joking sometimes, listening to some music, singing along, well, having fun, but with love. Pure and simple love. When they got on a curve, **H** arry got blind by a light.

 

"LOOK OUT, **L** OUIS, LOOK OUT!"

 

      **B** ut it was too late. The truck crashed into the driver's side. **H** arry only woke up a few weeks later in a white room, deprived of anything. His entire body ached. Half-asleep, he asked to see **L** ouis, his love and the verdict got out. 

 

" **L** ouis? **L** ouis **T** omlinson? But he's dead and burried!"

 

      **D** ead and burried? These words were like tons of small knives that were stabbing him all at the same time. How dare they not wait for him to do that?! But he realised that nobody knew they knew each other. Not that way anyway. He cried. He crid his heart out that night, even more than that. He cried his heart out every single day for weeks. His heart ached so much, it felt like it was destroyed. One thing was for sure - no more men for him. It hurt too much.

 

      **T** he first thing he did when he got out of the hospital was to change his name into **H** arry **S** tyles **T** omlinson.

 

 

**✝ ✝ ✝ ✝ ✝**

 

 

 **T** he father couldn't help but let out a teardrop of two, and same goes for the girls. 

 

"Oh, dad, that was so romantic, and so tragic."

"It's too sad that **L** ouis' dead, I'm sure you two would've been perfect together."

"Thank you **A** nastasia, but yes, sometimes life's cruel."  
"Your story, it's as if you two were in Titanic."

"Yes, as if we were in Titanic.."

 


End file.
